First Time For Everything
by Saendie
Summary: Yugioh meets snow for the first time!


First Time For Everything  
**********  
Yugi Mutuo huddled his blankets closer around his body to try and keep as warm as possible. The temperature seemed to have dropped dramatically during the night...and he was bound and determined not to get up. Nope. It was Sunday, relaxing day, homework done, he could just sleep...sleep....zzzzzzz...matte, why was it this cold, anyway?  
Prying open his eyes, Yugi slid out of bed and padded over to the window to move the curtains aside. His face lit up happily at the sight he saw. "Snow!"  
Racing to the dresser drawer he quickly threw on some warm clothing, dancing to quickly get into them before racing downstairs to the front door. The moment he crossed the threshold of the Turtle Game Shop he felt a part of him stay behind.  
Yugi stopped and glanced back at Yami, who had an almost...terrified...look on his face. "Nani, Yami?"  
Yami's face turned into a dark glare. "I'm not going out in..in..that!"  
"Why not, it's just snow!"  
"...snow..." His glare moved over to the white fluff littering the ground from the sky. "There was no snow in Egypt.."  
Yugi finally understood and smiled, waving him forward. "This is your first time seeing snow, don't worry, it's okay!"  
Yami crossed his arms over his chest. "No."  
A hand suddenly shoved him from behind, sending Yami tumbling into the snow with a yelp. "Go on and have fun." Yugi's grandfather laughed and dropped a scarf on Yami's head before closing the door.  
Yugi ran towards a thick snow patch. "Come on Yami, it's fun!"  
"...I don't have fun." The Game King grabbed the scarf and pulled himself up from the snow. Dusting himself off, he frowned when the snow still clung to his clothing instead of falling. "Che." Grumbling and growling he followed his aibou out into the winter wonderland.  
Yugi paused in the middle of his run and knelt down, gathering snow into a ball, a bright smile permanently on his face. "You can do all kinds of things in the snow, you can build forts, snowmen, go sledding..."  
"It's cold."  
"Yami...please have some fun with me? I don't feel whole if you don't like something that I do." Yugi turned almost tear-filled eyes on the Game King.  
Yami erked, then put the scarf carefully around his neck. "I am sure Jounochi or Anzu would appreciate this...snow...more than I."  
"I challenge you!"  
Yami's eyes widened and he stared at Yugi. "You challenge me?"  
"To have fun, Yami. I challenge you to not be the Game King today and just be yourself, to be me!"  
Yami sighed a little, eyes closing. "Well..." A snowball hit him in the face and Yugi took off laughing. Yami slowly wiped it off his face. "Alright Yugi, I'll beat you at this game!"  
"We'll see!" Yugi darted around a tree and scooped up another snow ball to throw at his dark self. Yami was about to dodge it when his foot hit a soft patch of snow and sunk, throwing him off balance and letting the snowball get him right on target again. Yami growled, yanking himself free of the soft patch, then gathered some snow up himself and threw it at Yugi. Soon an entire snowball fight ensued between the two halves.  
After a time the two got tired of throwing snow. Yugi pulled out his sled and dragged Yami to a hilltop, practically shoving him on. "Is this safe?"  
"Of course!" Yugi got in front of him and tipped the front of the sleight over the edge and they went racing towards the bottom of the hill. Yami grabbed Yugi tightly around the waist so he wouldn't fall off, but the rush of the wind and the thrill of something so new made him smile...this his smile faded as he saw they were headed towards a rather large snow bank.  
"Look out!"  
"I still don't know how to steer!" Yugi shouted back and they both yelled before slamming into the soft snow, some of the top snow falling onto them. Yugi blinked from where he lay tangled with Yami and the sled, then laughed. "That was fun!"  
"I fear when you learn to drive."  
"Yami!" Yugi gave him an indignant look before freeing himself from the mess and noting the amount of thick snow around them. "Neh, let's build something."  
"It's snow, it melts...whatever you make won't stay." Yami explained, trying not to sound too harsh.  
"That's not the point, Yami. This is all for fun, to enjoy the moment when it's here." Yugi started to shape a patch of snow up to a point. "Look, we'll make Egypt out of snow!" Then Yugi started to build more pyramids out of the snow.  
Yami watched him, fascinated. His gentler self never ceased to amaze him with his imagination and purity. He knelt and stopped Yugi. "No...that pyramid goes over here, then this one here.." He smiled finally, having fun and showing Yugi how he remembered the ancient past. Hours passed and soon they decided it was time to head back.   
Tired and thoroughly soaked, Yami headed back towards the Turtle Game Shop with Yugi. "I won, Yami." Yugi informed him when they got inside and the warmth hit them.  
"Hm?"  
"I got you to have fun." He pointed to the smile on Yami's face and the other just laughed and vanished into the soul room once more to rest.  
/Yes, but you're the one that has to deal with the cold you're getting./  
"Achoo!"  
  
The End 


End file.
